dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Superman Doomsday
Do any of you believe the Superman Doomsday movie to be part of the DCAU continuity? I do note that Superman: Brainiac Attacks isn't considered part of the continuty for the obvious different rendition of Braniac. However, Superman Doomsday is closer to the actual continuity with these few known exceptions: The Fortress of Solitude is different using Kryptonian Crystal Technology and has a robot overseeing it, Mercy Graves is very different being African American and even voiced by Cree Summer the voice of Maxine Gibson, Toyman is an entirely different person, and a cloned Superman no longer becomes a Bizarro. All the same, parts of it do seem to be part of the coninuity as only Mercy and Toyman are entirely different from the original continuity. Any thoughts on whether it should be added to this Wiki? -- MrWhitman 05:12, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :This is a very good question, which I have been mulling over for quite for time. While it has been established that Superman: Doomsday is not in continuity with the DCAU, I think we should cover it for the following reasons: #The movie was produced, written and developed by the same creative team of the DCAU series; #It is obviously based, even if only loosely, on the DCAU; #(an most importantly) It belongs to a line of movies marketed under the name 'DC Animated Universe Original Movie' ― so what better place than the DC Animated Universe Wiki to cover such subject? :I can't see a good reason for the DCAU Wiki to miss out on covering of these movies only because they are not in the same continuity as the mainstream DCAU shows. :IMO, we should expand the scope of our coverage to every show that exerted some influence on the DCAU (which includes SuperFriends) and vice-versa (which includes The Batman and Legion of Super-Heroes). However, bearing in mind we primarily focus on the DCAU canon shows, we should confine all the information regarding said topics into one article only. For example, the article about Superman: Doomsday would include everything concerning the topic; that includes a section about character bios ― there should be no separate articles for any of its characters. Also, internal links should only exist when appropriate, (Lois Lane, Superman and Toyman should not link to their DCAU articles, when describing the movie characters). :I'd like to hear from the rest of the community about this. ― Thailog 20:27, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Let me see if I have this right; what you are suggesting is that we have a page called "Superman:Doomsday." And this page will have the plot synopsis, character Bios, differences from DCAU continuty and whatever else we see pertains to the movie. That seems to be pretty good for just the movies... but if you're suggesting teh same thing for the series that come from it like The Batman that may be a bit much. Unless of course, we don't look into episode guides and simply focus on Character Bios and the general information. So, my thought is that, yes the non-continuity movies should be placed upon their own page and own page only. As for the spin-off series, I'm not so sure that one would work. ::MrWhitman 20:21, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Right, I wasn't suggesting we should give an exhaustive coverage of The Batman or shows alike because they're not as relevant to the DCAU as these movies are. After all, these movies are called "DCAU Original Movies." The Batman is only another Batman cartoon, though with obvious influences from the DCAU. There shouldn't be separate pages for spin-off series, unless we broaden the scope of this Wiki, which IMO would be more trouble than it's worth. ― Thailog 21:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC)